


I Was Yours Before I Knew

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: "i was yours before i knew and you have always been mine too", Falling In Love, I Love You, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, title inspired by a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 17:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Mick may confess his love when he thinks Nate is asleep.





	I Was Yours Before I Knew

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I've gotten to post something but I hope you enjoy this short steelwave blurp! 
> 
> Thanks to [Ruth](http://ruthc93.tumblr.com/) for the prompt!
> 
> Follow me [here](http://mrpalmersnart.tumblr.com/) if you want to send any prompts over!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

A mission brings the team back to the Waverider, dirtied, sore, but successful. Despite the success, no one’s in the celebrating mood. They’re exhausted, having worked hard on taking down the latest troublemaking time pirate. And that’s putting it kindly.

So they all sulk onto the ship, dragging their feet against the steel grounds as they move into the bridge. It’s only a matter of seconds before Gideon’s voice is heard over head, but some of the Legends proceed to throw themselves down in their chairs instead of stop to listen. Even standing is taking too much effort.

“Shall we plot the next course, Captain Lance?” Gideon asks Sara with a voice that’s far too chipper to match the rest of their attitudes.

Sara’s resounding groan would usually be answer enough, but with Gideon she makes sure to state clearly what her plans are. Things tend to go over the AI’s head every now and then. “Gideon, the only place I want this ship right now is in the temporal zone. And for long time.”

“Yes, Captain Lance.” Gideon complies, surely resisting the urge to point out the irony of Sara’s quest. Soon after, a course is plotted. The rest of the team fills the remaining chairs, pulling the anchor over their heads and locking it into place as they read for the trip. The ship lurches and a minute later they’re coming to a stop in the temporal zone. Just as Sara instructed.

She’s pushing the anchor above her head again, twisting the chair around as she lets out a heavy sigh. The exhaustion on her dirt-streaked face is set heavy between her brows, and when she steps out from the chair she grimaces. She recovers quickly, placing a hand on her shoulder as she rolls it back and forth.

“Alright, I’m getting a shower. No one bug me.” Sara grumbles as she walks passed her dog-tired team. Mick lets out a small huff of acknowledgement, while Ray and Stein both clamber out of their chairs and make their ways back to their respective rooms. Amaya and Jax appear to have already fallen asleep in their chairs, or they only look like they’re asleep so no one bothers them.

Mick’s content where he is, hands resting in his lap, shoulders fallen, and his eyes half-lidded. The position probably takes the least amount of effort; how Mick prefers just about anything. However, he catches movement out of the corner of his eye, and suddenly he’s turning towards the sight.

Nate’s up on his feet, his back towards Mick as he limps away.

“Pretty,” Mick grunts, which is enough to stop Nate from moving. It seems to take all of his energy for Nate to turn to the side so he can look at Mick. He has no other sources of energy to expel on a question, so Nate only quirks an eyebrow inquisitively.

“Where are you going?” Mick asks next, his voice gravellier than usual. He blames that on being tuckered out.

“Off to the kitchen,” Nate tells him before turning around and making his slow retreat towards food.

Mick must admit, Nate’s thinking is in the right place. At the thought of all the food residing in the kitchen, Mick’s stomach lets out a noisy growl, which causes Amaya’s eyebrows to shoot up but she never opens her eyes. He snickers, shaking his head as he rocks himself forward and out of the chair.

His journey isn’t far, but the stinging he feels in the backs of his legs with every step certainly makes it seem long. By the time he rounds the corner, Nate’s already got some food on a plate, created hot with the help of the trusty fabricator. One of Mick’s favorite machines.

“Here.” Nate’s mouth is full of food, making the one word come out morphed, but Mick gets the idea when he sees Nate push forward a plate.

Mick lets out a small grumble in gratitude as he swipes the plate closer to himself, and takes a seat in the empty barstool next to Nate. It’s cozy, he won’t lie. He’s got his elbows up on the table, feet propped up on the stool, and a hot meal in front of him. Oh, and Nate’s also at his side. Mick couldn’t be more content.

They sit there in silence, not that the two don’t want to make conversation. It’s just the fact that they’re so _drained_. On top of the mission, they’re sleep schedules have been off for quite some time. It seems like one mission follows another, so Mick’s sensing Sara means it when she says they’ll be in the temporal zone for awhile.

Before Mick realizes it, he’s nearly done with his meal. With one swift glance out of the corner of his eye, he sees that Nate’s already finished and leaning forward on his elbows heavily. Mick chews on his second-to-last bite thoughtfully as he starts to wonder if Nate will fall asleep sitting up or if he’ll end up face planting against the counter. Either prospect Mick finds hilarious.

He watches as Nate’s head starts to dip, and then jerks back up again as he grows alert. He blinks owlishly a few times before his gaze softens, his head dips… and he jerks back awake. He repeats the process once more, until the forth time his head dips and he doesn’t jerk back awake.

Mick might be a jerk, but he’s got a soft spot for Nate. He’s prepared to place a hand on the others forehead to stop him from crashing into the counter if he needs to, but after a few more seconds he realizes that Nate isn’t leaning forward… he’s leaning to the side.

Nate’s head finds purchase on Mick’s shoulder, and as if that’s not enough, Nate nuzzles against him. He must grow comfortable because he lets out a low, content breath of air, and soon his breathing has steadied.

Great. Now Mick has a bite left on his plate but he’s too afraid to move. If he does he might wake Nate up…

He stares at his plate longingly, wishing that savory bite could be in his mouth, but he decides against shifting. Nate really does need his sleep, and even Mick can see that. Nate’s been working strenuously, one of the hardest workers out of the team, so Mick can let Nate rest a little bit longer. Even if that means his last bite will grow cold.

And when food from the fabricator grows cold, it might as well be slop.

“You’re lucky I love you, you idiot,” Mick grumbles as his own eyes start to feel heavy. He lets them flutter shut, the silence of the kitchen all encompassing… for a matter of seconds.

“I love you too,” Nate says sleepily, muffled against Mick’s shoulder. It’s enough to cause Mick’s eyes to grow wide, realization dawning upon him at the moment the two just had. It’s the first time the sentiment had been said between them, and at first Mick’s concerned. Of course he is. They unintentionally took a big step. But Mick also knows that he’s in love with Nate and there would never be a more perfect moment other than now, where they’ve got each other to cling on to after a wicked day.

Mick stares down at Nate, enjoying the way he sees Nate’s face finally relax. His brows aren’t knitted together in thought and his mouth isn’t downturned into a worried frown. Nate’s against Mick, relaxed and sleeping, and Mick takes that as the most flattering sign of trust he can imagine.

Yeah, he thinks. The moment is simple, comfortable, and Mick wouldn’t want it any other way. He’s actually smiling now, although he’d deny it. Gently, he manages to stand from the stool, all while keeping Nate’s head cradled against him gingerly. With a tad more shifting, Mick’s got Nate cradled in his arms, and Nate’s head resting against his solid chest.

“You’re lucky I love you.” Mick repeats again, testing the words out again. It feels good. He knows this as he walks down the hallway and back to his room.


End file.
